Wireless data continues to proliferate to wireless networks as well as wired or optical networks. As high speed data such as multimedia and internet protocol services evolve to wireless networks, combinational services that utilize multimedia sessions (e.g. voice and video sharing) provided across different network domains are also emerging. For example, the 3GPP standard defines combinational services as the combination of circuit switched (CS) domain and IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) services. The IMS, in general, is a standardized networking architecture that uses a Voice-over-IP (VoIP) implementation based on a 3GPP standardized implementation of SIP. IMS runs over the standard Internet Protocol supporting both packet-switched and circuit-switched systems.
Combinational services provide a method to route two different types of calls over two different types of networks (CS and packet switched (PS)/IMS). However, where a network routes a first call to a destination that further routes the call to one of a plurality of final endpoint, such as a specific agent in a call center for example, the mobile station initiating the call will not know the final endpoint in order to direct the second call to the same endpoint. Therefore the user can not initiate an IMS session to the same endpoint as the identification of the exact endpoint with the call center is not known. A method does not exist for a user to establish combinational services with a call center, i.e. having a destination characterized by a plurality of final endpoints.
The various aspects, features, and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Drawings and accompanying Detailed Description.